His Avatar Sex Slave
by Jessslopoke
Summary: Korra is Captured by Tarrlok, where she is held by him for several days. Tarrlok begins to notice the Avatar's beauty. How will Tarrlok control himself?
1. Captured

**Captured**

The front door slams shut. She hears footsteps pace through the room and then down the stairs. She lays motionless in her little enclosing. She closes her eyes as the footsteps reach the floor. He opens the box in which she lays. "Wake up Korra, it's time for your daily meal." She lifts her head; a glare of hatred consumes her face. He grabs her arm, pulling her out of the box. He then ties her hands together in front of her with the same rope he used to capture her in city hall. "Sit and eat, I'm not gonna have you dying on me." Korra reluctantly moves towards the chair that Tarrlok has set for her. He places her meal in front of her. Korra silently stares at the plate of dumplings and bowl of noodles. Korra continues her unwillingness to consume the food, and Tarrlok beings to lose patients with the young Avatar. "We go through this every day, I bring you a more than adequate meal and you sit there and say nothing. I'm tired of your unappreciative attitude towards my kindness." The words uttered from Tarrlok did not seem to sit too well with the Avatar. Korra turns and stares angrily at Tarrlok. "Kindness", Korra yells at Tarrlok with much hostility. "You really consider dragging me down her by force with blood bending, throwing me in a box and leaving me for hours just to return to feed me once daily like a worthless house pet kindness?" Korra snorts fire from her noise as she turns to face the food placed before her once more. Tarrlok snaps and takes control of Korra's body with blood bending. He forces her face into the bowl of noodles. Pulling her head out after she is realized from his control, Korra tirelessly gasps for air. Tarrlok leans over Korra's shoulder, "You will eat or I will MAKE you eat!" Korra full of rage calmly picks up the dumplings and beings to devour them, secretly more hungry than she ever was, but trying to remain resilient in nature.

After returning with this same pattern for days Tarrlok couldn't help but feel strange today. He stared at Korra and being to become aroused by her hurriedly eating. A sinister smirk crept across Tarrlok's face. He walked toward Korra and ran his fingers through her hair. Korra jumped up hastily, swallowing the dumpling she had in her mouth. "What are you doing, STOP touching me!" These words only made Tarrlok's feelings grow stronger. He pulled the band holding Korra's hair up away. Her hair draped over her shoulders gracefully, flowing down to her back. "HEY, I don't like wearing my hair down, please put that back", Korra says in a voice of uncertainty. He then reaches his hand over to pull her hair aside, exposing her bare neck. He leans down and begins caressing her. Korra's face turn as crimson as a deeply colored rose. She pulls away from him shuttering in fear. "STOP, what are you doing? LEAVE ME ALONE!" Korra pushes her feet up and kicks Tarrlok across the room. She gets up from her chair quickly and stammers as sprints for the door. She is stopped suddenly while half way up the stairs. Tarrlok gets up lividly and bends her up the stairs to the bed in the loft. "What are you doing, where are you taking me now?" Korra says with extreme fright. "I will NOT be denied", Tarrlok says as he throws Korra down to the bed. Korra screams as he blood bends her hands above her head and ties them to the rails of the bed. "You WILL be submissive to me and obey my every word." Korra's fear turns into rage and she spits in Tarrlok's face. He glares at her in rage as he wipes her spit away. "You will regret that Avatar."

He pushes his hand over her mouth as she screams and beings removing her clothing slowly. He glides his hand under her shirt and grabs her breast while he bites on her neck. Korra scream under his grip of her mouth. Tarlock then releases his grip on Korra's mouth and moves down to her breast as he removes her shirt completely. "STOP THIS; put my shirt back on, NOOO!" Korra yells in protest. He bites hardly into Korra's now hardened nipples. Korra throws her head back as tears being to fall from her eyes. Her eyes open widely when she hears a moan escape from her mouth. "What is wrong with me, I HATE Tarlock? Why does this feel good, why am I enjoying this?" Korra questions herself in confusion. Tarlock lifts his head from her breast and snickers. "Well well, I knew you wouldn't be able to resist, and it seems you're a little more experienced than I expected. Look, your already soaking wet." Tarlock brings his hand from Korra's wet cunt and shows her the slimy wetness she created. "WHAT! When did you…. I didn't even know you….. GET YOUR HAND AWAY FROM MY…" Korra was stopped abruptly by a firm, sultry kiss on the lips. She didn't understand why she was behaving as such because instead of turning away she kissed him back. As they parted lips Korra flew her head towards his ear, "Let me free so I can suck your cock", Tarrlok's eyes widened in amazement. "No no, not just yet my little Avatar, I'm not done controlling you." Korra's fear and rage turned into excitement and eagerness, she COMPLETELY forgotten of what Tarlock had done thus far, and when it came to mind it only help to heighten Korra's taste for sex. "If you are good to your master, I'll set you free", Tarlock said as he vigorously dipped his fingers in and out of Korra's tight, wet pussy. "I will be a good sex slave for you master", Korra moaned deeply as she arched her back.

Tarlock grins readily, but not wanting to rush the intense sexual desire, he slowly goes down Korra's body, licking and caressing every curve of her being. He reaches her pussy and takes no time in devouring her. Korra shutters out a loud moan of ecstasy as he sticks his tongue deep into her cunt and drinks her drippy fluid. He places his hand on her clit and rubs is steadily as he licks and eats her pussy like a blood thirsty wolf. She screams in pure pleasure yelling, "More, yes more master. UGH, it feels so good, right there that's the spot." Tarlock takes his other hand and digs all his fingers deep into Korra's pussy fucking her fast while he continued to eat her. "Slow down", Korra yells, "I'm going to com….." Korra gasp for breath before she could finish her sentence. She then lets in out in a loud shot and she comes into Tarlock's mouth. "Oh Korra, you taste sooo good", Tarlock utters in excitement. I hope you're ready for me to fill you now. Tarlock holds his giant hardened cock in his fist, pumping it vigorously. Korra looks down at him and is shocked to see suck girth and size. "I don't know if I can take all of you" She says worriedly. "Oh you will, I'll make sure of it."


	2. Korra's Desire

**Korra's Desire  
**

He grabbed his engorged cock and swiftly shoved it into Korra's eagerly awaiting fuck hole. She threw her head back as she pushed her pelvis up towards him to take all of him inside. "Ugh", Korra let out a light moan as she felt her pussy being filled and stretched. Tarrlok was so breath taken by how tight and wet her cunt was that he was speechless, his mouth feel open from his inability to control himself. "Master Tarrlok fuck me, I wanna come", Korra said in a low lustful tone. Tarrlok being to fuck Korra, pushing and pulling his cock within her, slowly increasing his pace with each stroke. Her head flung from side to side, eyes shut tight as she moaned and shouted sporadically. "Yes yes deeper, fuck me faster, YES!" Her body was not use to such extreme pleasure. She was unable to control herself under his grip and her body being to tremble from the constant thrust of his dong inside her. "Oh, shit, I'm gonna come", she heaved heavily as Tarrlok now relentlessly pummeled his cock into her trickling wet snatch. He then grabbed her shaky hips and pushed himself into to her with long slow thrust. Korra screamed out as she came intensely. Tarrlok stop suddenly unsure if he should continue due to her overly quivering body. He pulled himself from her loins.

"Tired avatar", he said while stroking his stiffened head. "No, but set me free so I can taste you, you promised earlier, remember?" Korra, although exhausted from her powerful orgasm, was not ready to end the pleasure she was so desperately craving. "Oh yes, of course I wouldn't forget such a glorious pledge, but…. you must swear to behave yourself. Any ideas and I will punish you. Understood?" Tarrlok had an inauspiciously menacing expression making it clear to her that although he was in a playful mood, he was still serious about his capture of her. But Tarrlok had nothing to be concerned about, for Korra was 100% overtaken by lust and had completely forgotten of his maniacal nature. "Yes master, I will behave." He hastily moved towards her and untied her hands from the bed rails. Korra couldn't wait to have his thickness inside her mouth.

Her hands flew down to his cock, firmly gripping his shaft as she continued to lay back. "Come closer", she said tugging on his now overly engorged cock. Tarrlok brought himself close enough to Korra for her to tilt her head up and wrap her lips around his warm, swollen head. As she slowly dragged her soft lips along his cocks head, she stoked his shaft tenaciously. Tarrlok let out a low, muffled grunt under his breath as he leaned his head back biting his lip. He placed his hand on her head and grabbed her hair gently. She pulled her head away as she panted for air. Tarrlok looked down at her as she says, "Fuck my face; I want your dick deep in my throat." He nodded and Korra once again wrapped her lips around him. She then took both her hands and grabbed his cock, hoping to control his trust from going too deep. He put both of his hands on the back of her head and took no time at accepting Korra's offer. He shoved himself into her mouth, fucking her jaws rapidly. Korra's eyes flung wide open as she feared she wouldn't be able to take all of his length in. He speeds up as he pushes himself further down into her now tensed throat. She begins to gag as he reaches the back of her throat, pounding away ruthlessly, moaning from the delight he is obtaining. She griped harder onto his shaft, trying to stop him from filling her throat endlessly. Tarrlok however does not stop; this only makes him increase his stokes and speed as he is at the tip of climax. With one final thrust, Tarrlok shoves himself completely into her throat as he releases hot cum into her. He lets go of her head and Korra pulls away from him, coughing and heaving from her unique experience. Although Korra had previously deep throated, none of her partners came close in comparison to the length and magnitude of Tarrlok's stature. Korra reached her hand down and stroked her now wet, inflamed clit. She was ready to have Tarrlok inside of her again.


End file.
